This is a single patient protocol for the treatment of advanced osteoporosis. This treatment utilizes cyclical therapy of parathyroid hormone followed by 1,25(OH)2D. Treatment will be monitored by following serum and urine biochemistries, bone densitometry and bone histomorphometry.